Ninetales
Ninetales, labeled, The Beauty Queen started out as a Vulpix and eventually evolved to Ninetales. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock and Team Milotic. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was a commentator on the Aftermath Show. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Fox Pokemon *Type: Fire **Alolan Type: Ice/Fairy *Height: 3'07" *Weight: 43.9 lbs *Ability: Flash Fire *Nature: Sassy *Shape: *Foot Step: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Flamethrower ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Vulpix entered the competition in Episode 6 Pokemon Battle Anyone?. She joined Team Regirock with; Magmar, Shellos, Staravia, Gabite, Cherrim, Houndour, Spiritomb, Lopunny, Mantyke, Drifloon and Vulpix. She competes in a double battle alongside; Mantyke. In Are You Scared Now?; Vulpix faces her worst fear, Darkrai. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; Vulpix joins the team in voting off Lopunny. In Breaking the Alliance; Vulpix becomes a hunter with; Delcatty, Houndoom, Mantyke, Drifloon and Loudred. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Vulpix evolves to Ninetales, thanks to help from Skiploom. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Ninetales receives a Black Ball and is put under the judgement of Vespiquen, along with; Porygon-2 and Wigglytuff. Vespiquen saves Ninetales and Porygon-2, sending the Balloon Pokemon home. In Time to Switch Teams; Ninetales is placed on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Staravia, Lanturn, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey and Skiploom. In Oooh Shiny; Ninetales is paired up with Magmar to find Shiny Gengar. Before the challenge starts, Ninetales asks Cherrim if she can ask out the fire Pokemon. Cherrim says she could care less and gives Ninetales her blessing. That night after the challenge Ninetales does just that and is turned down, since Magmar only has feelings for Cherrim. In We're Human; Ninetales faces off against Sapphire and defeats her Blaziken, earning a point for her team. In Rotom Round-up; Ninetales and Lanturn come upon the Heat Rotom after it's KOed the other trio and catch it. In Stoned to Elimination; Ninetales joins the team in voting off Chimecho. In A Racing Heartbreak; She votes off Clefable, per the Fairy's wishes. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Ninetales is sent to find the Earth Plate. In Falling Head Over Heels, Literally; Nintales is forced to choose between Mismagius or Luxray for elimination. In Red, White and Pink Rhyhorns; Ninetales is told to paint a picture of her former crush, Magmortar. The fox paints it along the cliff and when she finishes, goes to do her nails. When she returns, she views a Pink Rhyhorn headbutting her picture off the cliff. Both teams lose and when Ninetales desperately tries to explain to her team, they think she's full of crap. Later that night, Team Milotic sends an infuriated Ninetales home. Ninetales becomes the 27th camper voted off and lands in 16th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery Ninetales Pokedex 3D.png|Ninetales in Pokedex 3D Ninetales Go.png|Ninetales in Pokemon Go Ninetales Pokken.png|Ninetales in Pokken Tournament ninetales alola back.png|Alolan Ninetale's back sprite for the Seventh Generation ninetales alola front.png|Alolan Ninetales front sprite for the Seventh Generation ninetales kalos back.png|Ninetales back sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations ninetales kalos.png|Ninetale's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generation ninetales alola party.png|Alolan Ninetale's party sprite from the Seventh Generation ninetales new party.png|Ninetale's party sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations ninetales old party.png|Ninetale's party sprite for the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations ninetales alola shuffle.png|Alolan Ninetales in Pokemon Shuffle ninetales unova back.png|Ninetales back sprite in the Fifth Generation ninetales unova front.png|Ninetales front sprite in the Fifth Generation ninetales unova back.gif|Ninetales animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation ninetales unova front.gif|Ninetales animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation ninetales shuffle.png|Ninetales in Pokemon Shuffle Ninetales Rumble.png|Ninetales in Pokemon Rumble ninetales HGSS OW.png|Ninetales Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver ninetales pokepark.png|Ninetales in PokePark ninetales md2.png|Ninetales in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 ninetales md ow.png|Ninetales in Mystery Dungeon ninetales md.png|Ninetales Mystery Dungeon tile ninetales sinnoh back.png|Ninetale's back sprite in the Fourth Generation ninetales hgss.png|Ninetales sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver ninetales dp.png|Ninetales in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl ninetales trozei.gif|Ninetales in Pokemon Trozei ninetales hoen back.png|Ninetales back sprite in the Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald ninetales frlg back.png|Ninetales back sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green ninetales frlg.png|Ninetales sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green ninetales rs.png|Ninetales sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire ninetales johto back.png|Ninetales back sprite in the Second Generation Ninetales crystal.gif|Ninetales animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal ninetales silver.png|Ninetales sprite in Pokemon Silver ninetales gold.png|Ninetales sprite in Pokemon Gold ninetales pinball.png|Ninetales in Pokemon Pinball ninetales kanto back.png|Ninetales back sprite fro the First Generation ninetales yellow.png|Ninetales sprite in Pokemon Yellow ninetales rb.png|Ninetales sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue ninetales green.png|Ninetales sprite in Pokemon Green ninetales premiere.jpg|Ninetales Premiere Pokemon Card ninetales alola burning shadows.png|Alolan Ninetales card in the Burning Shadows Expansion ninetales alola guardians rising.png|Alolan Ninetales first card in the Guardians Rising Expansion ninetales alola guardians rising 2.png|Alolan Ninetales second card in the Guardians Rising Expansion ninetales alola guardians rising 3.png|Alolan Ninetales third card in Guardians Rising Expansion ninetales BREAK evolutions.png|BREAK Ninetales in the Evolutions Expansion ninetales bw promo.png|Ninetales card in the Black and White Promo Expansion ninetales call of legends.png|Ninetales card in the Call of Legends Expansion ninetales dragon frontiers.png|Ninetales card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion ninetales dragons exalted.png|Ninetales card in the Dragons Exalted Expansion ninetales emerald card.png|Ninetales card in the Emerald Expansion ninetales evolutions.png|Ninetales card in the Evolutions Expansion ninetales EX generations.png|EX Ninetales in the Generations Expansion ninetales HGSS card.png|Ninetales card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Expansion ninetales hidden legends.png|Ninetales first card in the Hidden Legends Expansion ninetales hidden legends 2.png|Ninetales second card in the Hidden Legends Expansion ninetales legendary treasures.png|Ninetales card in the Legendary Treasures Expansion ninetales mysterious treasures.png|Ninetales card in the Mysterious Treasures Expansion ninetales platinum card.png|Ninetales card in the Platinum Expansion ninetales power keepers.png|Ninetales card in the Power Keepers Expansion Ninetales primal clash.png|Ninetales card in the Primal Clash Expansion ninetales unleashed.png|Ninetales card in the Unleash Expansion ninetales alola anime model.png|Alolan Ninetales model for the Pokemon Anime ninetales alola anime.png|Alolan Ninetales in the Pokemon Anime ninetales anime model.png|Ninetales model in the Pokemon Anime ninetales anime.png|Ninetales in the Pokemon Anime ninetales manga.png|Ninetales in the Pokemon Manga ninetales alola oa.png|Alolan Ninetales Original Artwork for Pokemon Sun and Moon ninetales oa frlg.png|Ninetales Original Artwork for Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green ninetales oa rb.png|Ninetales Original Artwork for Pokemon Red and Blue ninetales oa green.png|Ninetales Original Artwork for Pokemon Green ninetales alola dream.png|Alolan Ninetales Dream World Art ninetales dream.png|Ninetales Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Floaters Diancie